x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
David North / Agent Zero
''David North / Agent Zero 'David North / Agent Zero ' '''David North', also known as 'Agent Zero' or simply 'Zero', is a mutant marksman working for Stryker and a former member of Team X. Biography 'Early Life' David North was born in 1953 in Germany where he would be oftenly considered to be an outcast due to his asian ethnicity. He joined the'' Volkspolizei'' as soon as he finished school where he would discover his abilities during one particular mission, as he was part of the Criminal Investigation Department and had to arrest the suspect who ran away. Unlike his comrades, North'' / 'Nord' was ruthless and would kill his suspects on sight, as the head of the department considered North to be too dangerous for his own good and decided to let him go. However, North hardly considered that to be over as he became a german spy and an elite marksman also because of his mutant powers. Feeling betrayed by his people, North left his country in search of a new life where he would kill without being berated and as soon as he reached the U.S. continent, he caught up the attention of William Stryker who recruited him for Team X and also named him his official bodyguard. 'Team X and Operation: Africa (X-Men Origins: Wolverine) North was considered to be 'the silent assailant' type and would execute any order without any further arguments, much to Logan's disgust, who considered North to be annoying and cowardly because he only preyed on the weak and defenseless. During his stay with Team X, North, also known from then as 'Zero' demonstrated his superhuman abilities such as speed, agility, reflexes and weapon accuracy, most notably his guns, as being outmatching due to the fact that he could absorb kinetic energy without any harm being inflicted on him ( much like Sebastian Shaw). North would befriend Fred Dukes while serving as part of the mutant unit, as they both enjoyed following orders without considering the consequences of their actions. Because of that, North would remain loyal many years from then to colonel Stryker, as well as Victor Creed. 'Six years later' Even if Team X disbanded, North would remain loyal to Stryker's side, enjoying to work with him as they both considered ethics a point of view and assisted him in his experiments, even delivering captured mutants to ' The Island ' and accompanying Stryker as his bodyguard. North would remain silent as he knew about Victor being the one who hunted down the other members of the team, including his own brother Logan, much to his satisfaction of seeing Logan in misery when Victor 'killed' Kayla Silverfox. Zero was also aware that his former teammate, Wade Wilson, was the main experiment and the reason of the other's sacrifice. 'Hunting an old rival down' After Logan agrees on letting himself experimented on with the adamantium, thus becoming invincible and get revenge on Victor, North is prepared for the worst case scenario as well as prepared for the 'next shipment' to 'The Island'. When the experiment goes out of control and Logan hears Stryker whispering to North that he would be transferred to the island, the former goes berserk and tears the whole place down as North manages to place two bullets into his skull, with no effect. Logan then escapes and North is sent to track him do wn and kill him. 'Death' After two days since the breakout from the Alkali Lake base, North finally manages to locate Logan in a barn with an old couple, and in an act of defiance and hatred, he kills the couple with his sniper rifle and blows up the barn while Logan escapes on a motorcycle. After a hunt in the woods for 'Weapon X' , Logan uses his claws to crash North's helicopter, killing the pilot on spot and injuring the latter as he wasn't expecting the crash. After telling Stryker that after Victor dies, he will be next, Logan kills North, not before the latter replies to him that it's funny 'how good and innocent people tend to die around him', after which Logan sets the helicopter on fire, leaving North for dead. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #William Stryker Jr. - Boss and former field leader. #James ' Logan ' Howlett / Wolverine - Enemy and rival. #Fred Dukes / The Blob - Friend and former teammate. 'Abilities' *Kinetic absorption '' *'''''Inodorosity ( no discernable scent ) , probably a side effect of his kinetic powers *''Elite marksman, gunfighter, and combat expert'' *''Enhanced human capabilities ( agility, speed, strength, reflexes, weapon accuracy, dexterity) without using kinetic absorption'' 'Trivia' *In the comics, Agent Zero, also known as Maverick is not of asian ethnicity but european. Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:Mutants